


You've Never Been This Far Before

by alicewonder87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conway Twitty, F/M, inspired by a song again, music helps me write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicewonder87/pseuds/alicewonder87
Summary: She's always been the one in the shadows, letting her simple crush on the older Winchester go unnoticed. But when her crush starts to turn into love, she's put into a position where she's expected to be not just Dean's pretend girlfriend, which she could do, but his pretend wife? What happens when she and Dean decide they need to practice to make sure they aren't found out? Will sparks fly? Will she survive?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	You've Never Been This Far Before

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a song again, as the title so clearly suggests. I don't own the song at all. Conway Twitty has this beautiful voice and this was the fic that was begging to be written the longer I listened to the song. Any mistakes are mine and I don't own anything. And yes, my summaries suck, but I promise you, the story is better than what the summary might suggest. Enjoy!

I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes again, trying to stem the tide of thoughts that echoed in my mind. I hoped that he couldn't hear my heart beating from where he stood, staring down at me. I stood in his room of the bunker, trying to both calm down my heart and stop my thoughts. 

Not that there weren't enough reasons to be nervous. I mean, this was Dean after all. He could quite literally have his pick of any woman he wanted. There was no shortage of women in the towns we visited who were willing to warm his bed, even if it was just for a night. I had spent many nights stuck in the same room as him, listening to squeals and hushed voices as Dean and some women got to know each other. 

It had gotten so bad one time while we were out, I started getting my own hotel room. Now the only thing separating me from Dean and his conquests was the paper-thin walls of the hotel rooms. It made it easier to remind myself of how unattainable he was. Made it easier to shut me off from the rest of the world. 

I stayed behind to research, keeping my head and heart buried in the books. The research couldn't hurt me or even break my heart so easily as Dean could, but as hard as I tried to stop this crush that I'd formed on the older Winchester, the stronger it got. Dean didn't ignore me either. I stayed up with him during the long drives while Sam slept in the back, and as we joked and laughed, my heart began to long for Dean more and more. 

But here I was, standing in front of him in his room. We were practicing for a case that required a couple. Sam had outright refused to be paired up with me again, claiming that it was Dean's turn to be the pretend husband. This was the furthest I had ever been with a man as Dean reached out for me, his fingers trembling as he gently grasped my hand in his. 

He tugged me closer, my body only all too willing to go. He bent his head then, capturing my lips in his. His kiss was soft and sweet, tugging every breath that was in my lungs even as my mind continued to scream at me that this had to be a dream. I was either dreaming or dead. 

But this wasn't a dream, or at least it ceased to be as his hands wandered down my ample curves. I waited, feeling my body tremble as his fingers trailed down the curve of my jeans before his hands squeezed. That was enough to make my eyes fly open, my honey brown eyes landing on his dark emerald ones. 

My breath hitched in my chest as Dean leaned in close to me again, a smirk playing about his lips. "Don't think that I have never thought about this." 

I took a deep breath just then, not sure what he meant by that. "Thought about what? That you'd have to do this for once?" 

Dean just smirked at me, his eyes alight with mischief. "You thought this was Sam's idea? No, honey, this was all mine." 

His eyes softened as he saw the conflicted look in mine. I couldn't find the words to tell him all the thoughts that were still racing in my mind, but he seemed to sense it the longer he stared at me. His fingers traced my jaw, the sensation causing me to close my eyes. 

I missed the soft look of adoration that crossed his features just then. I missed how his eyes drank in my entire face, which relaxed at his soft touch. If there was ever a moment where Dean's emotions were clearly worn on his sleeve, it was that one. 

It was gone or at least hidden as my eyes fluttered open as he stopped moving his fingers, content to rest them against my face. For the first time all night, my thoughts stopped. Ceased completely. I just stared up at him as he looked down at me. My fingers shook as I reached out for him, my heart clenching in my chest as he visibly flinched as I ran my fingers along his bicep. 

I swallowed hard, reminding him. "I've never done this before Dean. Sam and I-" 

Dean pressed one finger to my lips, stopping me mid-sentence. His eyes were still soft as he said, "I know. But this case-it's special. Sam and I knew that you two couldn't do this. We need to convince them. Could you imagine Sam being in my place?" 

I couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped through my lips, breaking the tension somewhat. "No, I can't. Sam's like a brother to me. A gorgeous brother, but not one I want to kiss." 

Dean's eyes were sparkling again as he said, "Not like me?" 

I felt my heartbeat faster again, "No, not like you." I admitted, surprised the words slipped out so easy. 

Silence fell between us again. But it wasn't an uncomfortable kind of silence. This was easy. It felt right. I dug deep into my reserves of bravery and asked the pivotal question, "What else do we need to do to convince them?" 

Dean grew serious then, a small frown forming on his face as he stared at me. "Are you willing to do what it takes? Hunting isn't easy and sometimes we have to improvise." 

I nodded. "I am. I will follow your lead, always." I mock saluted him, which finally forced a soft chuckle from him that broke his serious expression. 

A soft grin lit up his features once more as he stared down at me, his expression filled with some unknown emotion that I wasn't quite ready to decipher yet. "Well then Luna, you know what they say about practice right?" 

I smiled back at him, "Practice makes perfect right?" 

Dean nodded, his fingers twining in my hair as he lowered his lips to mine, "That's right darlin, and we need lots of practice." And as his lips touched mine again, I was reminded that whatever that conversation was that we'd just avoided would take place eventually. When he was ready, Dean would tell me how he truly felt.


End file.
